1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air movers and, more particularly, to a device for moving air quietly in volume.
2. The Prior Art
Present day air movers essentially are of two kinds: fans and blowers. Fans employ propeller blades that cut and whirl the air, while blowers project the same by centrifugal force. Fans and blowers exhibit a common trait, which is undesirable to some, if not most, people: they are noisy. Most of their noise pollution is a natural consequence of the way they propel or project the air, thus being unavoidable.
This problem of noise pollution is and remains, therefore, a fundamental drawback to the employment and use of conventional air movers, such as fans and blowers, where quietness is desired.